To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a transfer case for a part-time 4-wheel drive vehicle having a high-speed 2-wheel drive mode, a high-speed 4-wheel drive mode, and a low-speed 4-wheel drive mode, the transfer case comprising a power receiving gear mechanism receiving power from an engine through a transmission, a rear wheel shaft gear mechanism for transmitting rotating force to rear wheels, the rear wheel shaft gear mechanism having a high speed section and a low speed section, a power transmitting gear mechanism for transmitting power from the power receiving gear mechanism to the rear wheel shaft gear mechanism, a front wheel shaft mechanism for selectively transmitting rotating force to front wheels; and a shift control device connected to the rear wheel shaft gear mechanism and the front wheel shaft mechanism to selectively power-couple the rear wheel shaft gear mechanism to the front wheel shaft gear mechanism and one of the high and low speed sections to the rear wheels.
The power receiving gear mechanism comprises a main shaft receiving power from the engine and a main shaft gear mounted on the main shaft.
The rear wheel shaft gear mechanism comprises a rear wheel drive shaft disposed in parallel with the main shaft of the power receiving mechanism, a high-speed gear rotatably mounted on the rear wheel drive shaft, a low-speed gear rotatably mounted on the rear wheel drive shaft, and a low/high sleeve for fixedly coupling one of the high and low-speed gears to the rear wheel drive shaft.
The power transmitting gear mechanism comprises a gear shaft disposed in parallel between the main shaft and the rear wheel drive shaft, an intermediate high-speed gear engaged between the main shaft gear 3 of the power receiving gear mechanism and the high-speed gear of the rear wheel drive shaft, and an intermediate low-speed gear engaged with the low-speed gear of the rear wheel drive shaft.
The front wheel shaft mechanism comprises a front wheel drive shaft disposed on a common axis with the rear wheel drive shaft, and a 2-wheel/4-wheel sleeve for selectively coupling the front wheel drive shaft to the rear wheel drive shaft.
The rear wheel shaft gear mechanism further comprises a first hub coupled to the high-speed gear, a second hub coupled to the low-speed gear, and a third hub integrally formed with the rear wheel drive shaft between the first and second hubs, the third hub being selectively coupled to one of the first and second hubs in accordance with the operation of the shift control mechanism, thereby forming the high and low speed sections.
The rear wheel shaft gear mechanism further comprises a fourth hub integrally formed with the rear wheel drive shaft, at one end abutting one end of the front wheel drive shaft of the front wheel shaft mechanism, and the front wheel shaft comprises a fifth hub integrally formed with the front wheel drive shaft, at the one end abutting the one end of the rear wheel drive shaft, the fourth and fifth hubs being selectively coupled to each other according to the operation of the shift control mechanism, thereby selectively transmitting power from the rear wheel drive shaft to the front wheels through the front wheel shaft mechanism.
The shift control mechanism comprises a shift rod disposed in parallel to the front and rear wheel drive shafts, and a transfer lever connected to the rod, the shift rod being provided with a 2W-4W fork coupled to the 2W-4W sleeve of the front wheel shaft mechanism and a high/low fork coupled to the high/low sleeve.